melanie_martinez_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cry Baby (Música)
"Cry Baby" é a faixa de abertura/título de Melanie Martinez para seu álbum de estréia, Cry Baby. A música foi originalmente criada para ser incluída no EP de Dollhouse, no entanto, seu lançamento no EP foi descartado. Fundo e Tema Enquanto crescia, as pessoas ao seu redor chamavam Melanie de "chorona", uma pessoa que fica chateada ou emocional com as coisas mais simples. A música Cry Baby é sobre pessoas, incluindo ela mesma, que são extremamente sensíveis e tendem a ser desencadeadas ou que ficam chateadas facilmente, consequentemente terminando em lágrimas. A música é a inspiração para o personagem Cry Baby, uma versão fictícia e infantil da própria Melanie. Cry Baby luta através de uma jornada de auto-aceitação, mas através desta música e muitos outros, sua jornada de crescimento começa. Cry Baby é um personagem que Melanie descreveu como "uma criança que experimenta coisas adultas". No entanto, há algumas coisas na história de Cry Baby que Melanie não experimentou. O videoclipe dessa música foi lançado em 14 de março de 2016, porém, foi gravado no ano de 2016. Letra Versão Original = 1 You seem to replace Your brain with your heart You take things so hard And then you fall apart You try to explain But before you can start Those cry baby tears Come out of the dark Pré-Refrão Someone's turning the handle To the faucet in your eyes You're pouring out Where everyone can see Your heart's too big for your body It's why you won't fit inside You're pouring out Where everyone can see Refrão They call you cry baby Cry baby But you don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Cry baby, cry baby 'Cause you don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground You just let them drown You just let them drown Cry baby, Cry baby 2 You're all on your own and You lost all your friends You told yourself that It's not you, it's them You're one of a kind And no one understands But those cry baby tears Keep coming back again Pré-Refrão Someone's turning the handle To the faucet in your eyes You're pouring out Where everyone can see Your heart's too big for your body It's why you won't fit inside You're pouring out Where everyone can see Refrão They call you cry baby Cry baby But you don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Cry baby, cry baby 'Cause you don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground You just let them drown Cry baby, cry baby You just let them drown Cry baby, cry baby You just let them drown 3 I look at you and I see myself And I know you better Than anyone else I have the same faucet in my eyes So your tears Are mine Refrão They call me cry baby Cry baby But I don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby I laugh through my tears Cry baby, cry baby 'Cause I don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground I just let them drown Término Cry baby, cry baby I just let them drown Cry baby, cry baby You just let them drown They call you cry baby, cry baby I just let them drown Cry baby, cry baby You just let them drown |-|Tradução = 1 Você parece que troca seu coração com seu cérebro Você leva as coisas pro lado pessoal e começa a chorar Você tenta explicar, mas antes que você possa começar Essas lágrimas de bebê chorona surgem do nada Pré-Refrão Alguém está abrindo a torneira nos seus olhos Você está derramando na frente de todo mundo Seu coração é grande demais pro seu corpo, é por isso que você não cabe dentro dele Você está derramando na frente de todo mundo Refrão Eles te chamam de bebê chorona, bebê chorona, mas você está pouco se fodendo Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, então você ri através de suas lágrimas Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, porque você está pouco se fodendo Lágrimas caem no chão, você apenas deixa eles se afogarem 2 Você apenas deixa eles se afogarem, bebê chorona, bebê chorona Você está totalmente sozinha e você perdeu todos os seus amigos Você diz a si mesma que não é você, são eles Você é única e ninguém te entende Mas essas lágrimas de bebê chorona ficam voltando Pré-Refrão Alguém está abrindo a torneira nos seus olhos Você está derramando na frente de todo mundo Seu coração é grande demais pro seu corpo, é por isso que você não cabe dentro dele Você está derramando na frente de todo mundo Refrão Eles te chamam de bebê chorona, bebê chorona, mas você está pouco se fodendo Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, então você ri através de suas lágrimas Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, porque você está pouco se fodendo Lágrimas caem no chão, você apenas deixa eles se afogarem 3 Eu olho para você e vejo eu mesma Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém Eu tenho a mesma torneira nos meus olhos Então suas lágrimas são minhas Refrão Eles te chamam de bebê chorona, bebê chorona, mas você está pouco se fodendo Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, então você ri através de suas lágrimas Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, porque você está pouco se fodendo Lágrimas caem no chão, você apenas deixa eles se afogarem Término Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, eu apenas deixo eles se afogarem Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, você apenas deixa eles se afogarem Eles te chamam de bebê chorona, bebê chorona, eu apenas deixo eles se afogarem Bebê chorona, bebê chorona, você apenas deixa eles se afogarem Vídeo-Clipe O videoclipe foi dirigido e concebido pela própria Melanie. O vídeo narra o nascimento de Cry Baby e a infância menos que estelar com uma mãe cujas mãos estão amarradas com uma mamadeira em uma mão e uma garrafa de vinho na outra. No final do vídeo, Cry Baby chora uma poça inteira de lágrimas que transbordam pela janela de uma casa de bonecas em que ela está morando, organizando os eventos de Dollhouse. Erros Depois da cena do hospital, quando Cry Baby está sentada em sua cadeirinha e sua mãe vem para alimentá-la, a mãe tem uma garrafa de vinho na mão. Quando ela caminha até a cadeira alta, ela está cheia de vinho tinto. No entanto, na cena seguinte, é vinho branco, como agora é transparente. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas com Vídeo-Clipes Categoria:A a Z